A method for preparing a subsequent treating or processing operation of a textile bobbin is known from German Patent Publication DE OS 37 32 367 wherein a readable and writable electronic memory chip is arranged on the textile bobbin or the tube thereof. The memory chip is used to store specific information for the respective textile bobbin produced on a textile machine, such as the production date, the production time, the production site, the machine number, the batch number, the fiber material, the yarn length and the like. However, information about the number of completed clearer cuts or the number of yarn breaks eliminated which occurred during production of the textile bobbin and which are relevant to the subsequent treating or processing operations, is also recorded.
A method for operating an open-end spinning mechanism is known from German Patent Publication DE 197 55 060 A1, in which an identification marking which is configured as a transponder or as a barcode, is arranged on a spinning rotor. The transponder and also the barcode are used as information carriers of product data specific to the spinning rotor, such as the year of construction, type, size or the like. This readable information is used to avoid faulty use of a spinning rotor type when installing the spinning rotor in a workstation of an open-end spinning mechanism. This serves to ensure that the correct spinning rotors in terms of spinning technology are always used for the respective yarn batch. The transponder used is provided with a permanently stored coding which only allows the specification of the spinning rotor.
The method proposed according to German Patent Publication DE 197 55 060 A1 only provides for the identification of the spinning rotor used against the background of safety and production aspects.
It is known from German Patent Publication DE 101 17 095 A1 to provide exchangeable machine components of a textile machine with an identification marking. The identification markings are configured as colour markings which are read out by means of an optical recording system. The information read out allows conclusions in the manner already mentioned about the nature and the type of exchangeable component. In this manner, the sensible use of components on the textile machine is to be ensured in terms of spinning technology, as already known from German Patent Publication DE 197 55 060 A1. German Patent Publication DE 101 17 095 A1 also only discloses the possibility of identification of an exchangeable component against the background of safety and production aspects.